Flame's NightClan Chalenge Book
by I'veSwitchedAccounts
Summary: Here is where I post my challenges for NightClan.
1. Chapter 1

**Letting the hate out**

 **(Hey I added a little twist to it and I REALLY hope you're fine with it. If not, I'm really sorry.)**

* * *

Smokesky groaned as Jessy walked across the clearing, a mouse in her jaws, her perfect fur waved through the wind as she sat down in the warriors den. "What right do you have to sit in the den for _warriors_. Not kittypets who think they're so great in every single way, just because they know how to hunt!"

Thrashing his tail, he walked out of the camp entrance, and padded towards the lake. "Why couldn't she just die!"

The black and white tomb closed his eyes, and smiled at the thought of Jessy being dead. "I'm sure Squirrelflight wouldn't mind."

At the thought of that, he felt as if the wind was knocked out of him. "Only Bramblestar would kill me if I laid one claw on her!"

 _I would first trick her into going out for a hunt, and then lead her to an area where no one would here her scream when I scrape my claws into the side of her fat kitty pet pelt and watch her bleed to death in slow agony!_

A mad grin appeared on his face. _I WILL kill her, and anyone who gets in my way!_

* * *

As Smokesky padded back to the camp, he herd rustling in the leaves behind him. He slowly crouched to the ground and got into hunters pose. _No one gets away with spying on me!_

Smokesky leaped into the bushes and landed on top of a gray cat with yellow eyes. "Dovewing? What were you spying on me for!?"

"I-I herd muttering come from the shore and I wanted to check it out!" The she cat stammered. "I didn't here anything I promise!"

Smokesky grinned as he unsheathed his claws. "I bet you didn't ever since you lost you're powers." He said in a mocking tone.

"Don't say that you fox heart!" Dovewing whimpered while struggling to get Smokesky off her.

"Or since you lost any chance of having a love triangle!" he continued on. "So Dovewing, even if you _did_ , here me, you won't ever be able to tell anyone."

"Wait, what?" Dovewing said in a weak and confused tone before watching Smokesky's claws slowly digging into her exposed belly, and then the same with her neck.

Smokesky sighed. "If you just minded you're own business." Smokesky slowly walked away from the dead body of Dovewing, who lied dead behind him. A single claw was missing from his paw.

 _No one, will get in my way..._

* * *

 _As Smokesky walked back to camp, he herd another shriek behind him._

"Dovewings dead!"

Smokesky rushed to the warriors den, and then pretended to be asleep. "I'm so sorry Ivypool." Smokesky whispered, knowing they were siblings.

Ivypool ran back to camp, dragging the body of Dovewing behind her.

Smokesky put a concerned look on his face and rushed over to Ivypool. "What happened?!" He asked innocently.

"I was going out for a walk, when I saw the body and..." Ivypool couldn't finish her sentence as she broke down into tears.

Bramblestar raced out of the leaders den and stared at the body. "What happend?!"

"Dovewing was murdered!" Smokesky explained, still trying to act innocent.

Bramblestar looked at Smokesky suspiciously. "How did you know she was murdered?"

"No reason, I just think that's what most likely happened since she has ThunderClan scent on her and no other."

"Oh." Bramblestar said, his head now full of thoughts as he looked at Smokesky's paw, wich was missing a claw. "I'm going to take this body to Jayfeather and Leafpool's den to examine the body." He explained before dragging the body over to the medicine cat's den.

"What happened?!" Both Jayfeather and Leafpool said at the same time.

"She was murdered." Explained Bramblestar. "There is only ThunderClan sent on Dovewings fur."

The two medicine cats talked to eachother for a brief moment before turning back to Bramblestar. "We must go to the moon pool and ask StarClan for help."

Brambkestar nodded as he watched the two walk out of the den before turning his attention back to the body and noticed a claw stuck in Dovewing's throat. He gasped as he remembered Smokesky's paw which was missing a claw. "Smokesky murdered Dovewing!" He whispered to himself.

"Indeed I did." Said a voice behind him.

"Smokesky?!" Bramble star exclaimed. "But why?"

Smokesky just smiled and lashed his claws out at Bramblestar's neck, ripping his throat out. _I don't tell anyone my secrets._

* * *

Smokesky was quickly laping up the blood on his paws when he herd a voice from outside the den.

"Jayfeather? I got a thorn in my paw, can you get it out?" Came a voice from the one cat he thought he would never be able to see.

"No it's just me Jessy, come in, I think I can get it out." Replied Smokesky, but let's do it in the forest, so you don't scare the kits when you shriek, uh, because It will really hurt when it comes out."

Jessy nodded dumbly as she followed Smokesky out of the den before she could see the body of Bramblestar. "My paws really hurting right now, can you just pull it out?" She complained.

 _I'll make more than just you're paw hurt!_

With that, he sunk his teeth into Jessy's neck. "This is what you get for making me kill my leader! This is what you get for making me kill my clan mate! This is for you eating food that _we_ caught for ourselves!" Yoweled Smokesky, his mouth frothing, and his eye twitching. He slowly dug his claw up Jessy's stomach and stopped at her throat.

 _"It's finished..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Past**

* * *

"Lucy! Watch this!"

 _A small black and white tom stood next to a moss ball that was almost bigger than he was and started rolling it around a tall black and white she cat._

"I just killed this evil cat!" The little tom boasted. His fur puffing up to make him seem bigger. "It was going to eat us all!"

The tall she cat chuckled and nudged him closer to her. "Good job Smokey! How about you get same rest so you can get ready to battle even more evil cats?"

"Lucy!" Smokey whined stubbornly. "I'm not tiered though! I'm also to hungry to sleep anyways."

The she cat known as Lucy sighed. "Will you stay close to me and never leave my side if I take you hunting for mice in the back ally?"

Smokey nodded quickly. "Of course! I would do anything to go hunting."

"Lets be on our way then." Said Lucy, who was twitching her tail impatiently.

 _Oh please stay close to me Smokey_

* * *

The two walked side by side for a while, and all seemed well until a yowl was herd coming from behind them.

"There she is!" A large tom stood behind them, while three others stood in front of them. "You took what's rightfully mine Lucy!"

Lucy hissed and pushed Smokey closer to her. "A kit should stay with his mother until he's old enough to stay on his own!"

The tom hissed, but stood where he was. "I see he's doing just fine, now hand him over before I make you!" He flicked an ear and the three cats blocking their only other way moved closer towards Lucy. Smokey puffed up his fur and stepped in front of his mother. "You can't scare me! I'll fight you all off!"

"Adorable." Said the tom in an emotionless tone before swiping out his paw at Smokey's head, knocking him to the ground.

"Smokey!" Shrieked Lucy in horror before leaping onto the big tom. She snarled as the other three cats lunged onto her. As the five cats fought brutally, Smokey still dazed, managed to pull himself to his feet and rush towards the nearest dumpster.

 _An ear splitting screech echoed through the ally as one of the five cats dropped to the ground and stayed there motionless._

Horrified and confused, Smokey bursted from the dumpster where he was hiding and ran into the woods, unaware of the motionless cat getting up and running away with tears in its eyes.

* * *

Cold and wet from the morning rain, the small kit trudged through the grass that was a few inches above his head, struggling to stand for the time being. "Lucy?" He struggled to talk. "Lucy where are you? I want to go home." Smokey laid down on the ground next to an old tree. His breathing began to slow as he closed his eyes, and his heart beat sounded in a rhythm of beats.

 _The small black and white kit woke in a dark, herb smelling den, his eyes_ _still crusty from sleep._

"Emberstreak, I think he's waking up." Came a she cat's voice from the entrance of the den.

"So he made it through the night now did he Duskpaw?" Replied another she cat.

Smokey weakly stood up from where he was and puffed out his fur to make himself seam bigger. "Who are you and where am I?"

Embestreak chuckled and licked the top of Smokey's head. "We found you lying near the old oak tree and we brought you in here. My name is Embertsreak, I'm the medicine cat of this clan, and my apprentice over there is named Duskpaw." The black she cat with orange flecks and golden eyes flicked her ear to where Duskpaw was organizing herbs.

Smokey let his fur lie flat when he noticed a black she cat with a scar across her mussel and amber eyes slowly walk into the den. "Is he awake?" She asked quietly.

Emberstreak nodded, before looking a Smokey and practically read his mind. "This here is Ravenstar, the leader of NightClan. Now, may I ask who you are?"

Smokey starred at Ravenstar for a second before answering Emberstreaks question. "My name is Smokey. I lived with my mother, Lucy, before she was killed, I think. Now, heres my question, what is NightClan?"

Ravenstar smiled. "You're living in it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabble**

* * *

 _There she is._

He sat alone, starring at the beautiful tabby cat he once loved. He gnashed his teeth together in anger as he remembered everything. He remembered them playing together as they were kits, he remembered they shared every morsel, every moment, together. He remembered them sitting together one night, starring at the stars.

"Sparrowfoot." He recalled the tabby saying. "I know you have feelings for a beautiful tabby cat."

He remembered his heart beating heavily as he thought he would burst from joy, before hearing what the tabby had to say next. "I'm not that cat."


End file.
